


Ghiaccio

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Badwrong Weeks 2016, Foreplay, M/M, Tony Is A Dork
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve ha paura del ghiaccio e Tony trova il modo giusto per fargliela passare.</p><p>{partecipa alle Badwrong Weeks di  http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/ ; prompt: Ghiaccio}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghiaccio

Si era accorto che il suo compagno _ odiava _ il ghiaccio. Lo evitava come se fosse un nemico mortale. Se erano fuori e nel drink che aveva ordinato gli mettevano del ghiaccio, allontanava il bicchiere fino a quando anche l’ultimo più piccolo pezzo non fosse sparito da davanti ai suoi occhi.

Non gliene faceva di certo una colpa. Aveva passato settant’anni sepolto nel ghiaccio. Ne aveva avuto abbastanza per una vita intera. 

Solo che lui non riusciva proprio ad accettare questa sua paura e doveva prendere la situazione tra le proprie mani.

“Tony. No.”

Steve Rogers lo aveva guardato male, incrociando le braccia al petto e appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta del bagno, da cui era appena uscito senza maglietta. Tony aveva lasciato che i suoi occhi vagassero sulla sua pelle senza alcun ritegno. Nella sua mente le sue dita erano già sul suo corpo.

“E’ solo un gioco, Capitano. Potrebbe piacerti. E se non ti piace interrompiamo tutto subito.” Tony aveva sorriso, mettendo una mano nel cestello del ghiaccio per prenderne un cubetto. Lo aveva rigirato tra le dita per poi portarselo alle labbra e succhiarlo. 

“E’  _ ghiaccio _ .”

“Appunto. Superiamo le paure in modo piacevole, no?”

“Io non ho paura.”

Aveva abbandonato il cubetto nel cestello e si era alzato dal letto. Gli si era avvicinato e con le dita rese fredde dal ghiaccio gli aveva sfiorato un braccio. “Steve, è normale esserne terrorizzati dopo quello che ti è successo, ma possiamo provare a rimuovere questa paura.”

“Col sesso?”

“Conosci modi migliori?” Aveva ghignato, lasciando scivolare le dita fino al suo petto. Anche se era bravo a nasconderlo, sapeva di aver fatto rabbrividire il suo Capitano. Il freddo non gli piaceva. Se poteva evitarlo lo faceva sempre. “Fidati di me almeno ogni tanto. So cosa faccio e puoi fermarmi quando vuoi.”

Steve lo aveva guardato negli occhi. Per un istante si era perso in quell’azzurro così puro, ma subito dopo il biondo si era mosso. Le sue mani avevano intrappolato il suo viso e le sue labbra erano subito sulle sue. Fameliche. Come se non si fossero mai toccate prima.

Tony aveva indietreggiato fino al letto, ritrovandosi seduto sul materasso con Steve che torreggiava su di lui. 

Ne aveva approfittato per sfiorare i fianchi dell’uomo. Erano perfetti. Voleva affondarci subito i denti solo per sentir gemere l’altro.

“Sinceramente parlando, sono contento che tutto quel ghiaccio ti abbia preservato così bene. Altrimenti sarei dovuto andare a trovarti in geriatria e non sarebbe stato piacevole.” Si era sporto, baciando il ventre dell’uomo che era ancora in piedi. “Se tu fossi invecchiato naturalmente saresti stato davvero troppo vecchio per me. E i vecchi non mi piacciono molto. Anzi per nulla. Solo tu sei il mio novantenne preferito.”

Steve aveva riso. Sentiva le sua dita tra i propri capelli e aveva alzato lo sguardo per incontrare il suo. “Fisicamente sono più giovane di te.”

“E non sai quanto questo mi ecciti.” Aveva continuato a guardarlo negli occhi mentre una sua mano sfiorava lentamente il suo sesso. Non gli era indifferente. Non gli era mai indifferente e Tony si sentiva orgoglioso di questo. “Sdraiati. Se non vuoi guardare il ghiaccio posso bendarti. No, anzi. Non è che posso. Lo faccio.” Aveva sorriso di nuovo, alzandosi e spostandosi dal corpo troppo eccitante di Steve per avvicinarsi al mobile in cui teneva tutte le proprie cravatte. Si era girato dopo averne presa una a caso e Steve era semisdraiato che lo osservava. 

Non era indifferente neppure lui al fascino del giovane soldato e doveva contare fino a dieci per mantenere il proprio autocontrollo e non saltargli subito addosso. 

Si era allora avvicinato lentamente, osservando con attenzione il corpo dell’altro. Lo aveva bendato, incurante del fatto che avrebbe potuto rovinare la cravatta con il nodo stretto che aveva fatto.

“Concentrati solo su di me, Capitano. Non pensare ad altro.” Si era seduto a cavalcioni sulle sue cosce. Aveva lasciato passare qualche attimo in cui aveva approfittato per guardarlo ancora. E poi si era sporto. 

Aveva baciato le sue labbra, lentamente, senza alcuna fretta. Alla cieca aveva cercato il cestello del ghiaccio, trovandolo subito e prendendone un cubetto tra le dita. Aveva leccato le labbra del proprio compagno per subito dopo ripassarne i contorni con il cubetto ghiacciato.

Aveva percepito il biondo trattenere il fiato. 

“Steve, concentrati su di me. Io sono caldo, no?” Con la lingua aveva sfiorato i punti appena accarezzati dall’acqua ghiacciata. Il biondo aveva deglutito sotto i suoi tocchi. Aveva preso un profondo respiro e lo aveva baciato. E Tony non si era fatto negare. Aveva subito approfondito il bacio, la sua lingua aveva trovato quella di Steve per rendere tutto più passionale e bisognoso.

Aveva lasciato cadere il cubetto mezzo sciolto sul petto del Capitano e non aveva abbandonato le sue labbra neppure per un istante nonostante questi avesse sussultato e stretto con forza le lenzuola tra le dita.

“Siamo a Manhattan. E’ l’anno 2016. Ed è solo un cubetto di ghiaccio mezzo liquefatto e io sono seduto sulla tua erezione. E non sono abbastanza  _ hot _ da farti dimenticare tutto il freddo?” Aveva sorriso anche se Steve non poteva vederlo, ma aveva portato le mani sul suo petto, sfiorandolo lentamente. 

“Preferisco le tue mani al ghiaccio, se proprio devo essere sincero.”

“E dove le vuoi queste mani?” Tony aveva preso un altro cubetto di ghiaccio. Lentamente lo aveva passato sulla sua mascella, poi sul collo, fino ad arrivare alle clavicole. Era stato ben attento a far seguire alle proprie labbra lo stesso tragitto, baciando e leccando i punti lasciati freddi. Aveva morso il punto di arrivo e questa volta Steve non aveva trattenuto un gemito. “Vedi che non è poi tanto male. E ti posso assicurare che anche il tuo inquilino di sotto non sta disdegnando tutto questo.”

Aveva mosso di nuovo la mano, molto più lentamente, lasciando che il ghiaccio si sciogliesse sempre di più per bagnare il suo petto. Si era fermato solo quando le sue dita avevano sfiorato uno dei suoi capezzoli. Steve aveva trattenuto il respiro per qualche istante, cercando probabilmente di abituarsi al freddo. Solo che Tony non gliene aveva dato il tempo. La sua lingua aveva sfiorato la pelle rosea. I suoi denti l’avevano graffiata lievemente. E Steve aveva mugugnato mordendosi le labbra. Tony lo sentiva indurirsi sempre di più sotto di lui e per questo aveva portato una mano tra i loro corpi, accarezzando il sesso di Steve da sopra i vestiti. 

Aveva morso il suo capezzolo, ormai completamente dimentico del ghiaccio che si stava sciogliendo tra le sue dita, e Steve aveva risposto con uno dei più bei gemiti che mai gli avesse sentito.

Quello che non si aspettava era di sentire il materasso improvvisamente sotto la propria schiena. Quando aveva alzato lo sguardo Steve lo guardava. La cravatta che lo bendava era sparita e i suoi bei occhi azzurri erano carichi di lussuria.

“Allora, Capitano? Il mio metodo di guarigione ha funzionato?”

“Fin troppo. Ne dovrai trovare uno per i tuoi fianchi domani mattina.”

E prima che Tony potesse rispondergli, il biondo aveva catturato le sue labbra in un bacio che lo aveva lasciato senza fiato.


End file.
